galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 11
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE: CHURCH OF THE DARK ONE – Perryton Istee Da Notham was out of breath as he stormed into the back office of the Dark Temple. Mitzitrone the Head priest sat behind his desk reading something and was quite startled at the undignified and unannounced entrance of his Right hand man and fellow Priest." What in Darkum's name? Has someone put a Stickle-Incher under your robe?" Notham pointed his arm to the door." I saw him and I felt him! The Dark One is here and he is here now! I could feel more power than I ever felt. More power than I thought possible!" "I don't follow you. You cannot be serious!" "I am a Telempath. I can sense other Psionic talents. This morning I sensed a few here and there, the usual. But moments ago on the Beach walk. A being completely shrouded in a black robe, I brushed his mind. It is like seeing the sun and all the other talents are mere Flashlights. He was accompanied by Humans dressed like Starfleet Cadets, but one of them I swear was almost as strong, I am not certain since the Presence drowned everything out. I am telling you the Dark One came! He immediately recognized the symbol and asked me why I would know about those things!" Mitzitrone was completely unprepared for such a statement, but he believed Istee was not hallucinating either. "The return of the Dark One was prophesized to occur during our life time, but not here on Perryton! The entire Galaxy would know if he returned." "We are but mortals. We base our lore on ancient plates found by the First Son of Darkness. What if the Dark One is here to test us or if he came to choose us to be his Agents of Dominion!" Mitzitrone got up. "Let us go and welcome him then! If he is the Dark One we must offer our services. If he is not then we must know what power you speak off! Do you still sense him?" "I can't feel anything. My senses are numb of the power!" Lead the way to where you saw him last!" The two men reached the Beach walk moments later and they both saw the group of Cadets stand before a Data head shop. Mitzitrone held his friend back."That is not the Dark One. That is a Narth!" "A Narth?" "We must return and contact the Fist Son of Darkness. It is important that he knows a Narth is here on Perryton and mingles with Fleet Cadets." As they rushed back, Istee asked." I heard little of the Narth but I know they don't mingle with humans. How do you know it is a Narth?" "You sensing his power and the way he is dressed. Narth are supposed to be even greater Psionic talents than the Saresii." "I am half Saresii. I spend years on Saresii Prime. I never felt anything like it!" "That confirms what I think!" They reached the office and Mitzitrone immediately activated his GalNet terminal and keyed in a secure Link request along with a priority signal to the First Son. It didn't take long and the First son's projection appeared before them. He did look a lot like the Narth he too chose to obscure his face with a hood. "Brother Mitzitrone of the Perryton Temple, we received your generous donation and we are thankful for your devote service, but why the call at this time?" "There is a Narth here on Perryton and he is with a group of Fleet Cadets." "My sources where correct, then! I received a rumor from the Worm that a Narth had joined the Naval Academy. I want you to keep a close eye on him. I will give you access to our contact on Camp Idyllic and you will inform me daily! We might have to act and capture the Narth!" "I will do as you command!" Istee felt left out." Why is this Narth important?" "This Narth has the key through the Shield. With him we can access the Vault of Knowledge for deep within the vault lays the Summoner. Whoever holds it becomes the vessel for the Dark One and he returns!" Istee bowed deeply." I will do all you ask so the Dark One can return!" "I will contact you shortly with Instructions!" ________________________________________ "Eighty thousand UnionCreds for the basic unit!" Wintsun groaned looking into the Product display screen of the Data Head Store."Who could afford that?" Galmy shrugged," Who would want to buy that one anyway, it has no retina readout and only hearing nerve connection for audio output. Besides it is made by Metron. I suggest you go for that Motorola Unit. It has Retina and Audio, and unlimited access for 5 years, of course only standard digital and not transdim. But it will work in any bigger city." "Galmy, that thing costs 120 thou. That's more than my entire family makes in 2 years." "Ah just go for it. I got my allowance and I get it for you." "Just how rich are you?" Wintsun wanted to know." Are you related to Rex Schwartz?" "Oh not even close. I only get 100 k a month from my father. I wish he wouldn't be so tight." Then she laughed. "Of course I know my Mother is rich and that most folks have to work for much less. Why do you think I joined the Navy? I wanted to show my family that I am not just a rich brat, but that I can achieve things on my own. I love my Dad more than anyone and he was a simple Starfleet officer with no money before he married my mother. " "And you did!" I said." You did make it through basic! I bet he is very proud of you!" "I know! I can't believe I actually made it so far!" She pushed Wintsun inside the Shop." You're my friend. Go for it!" Wintsun hesitated but then laughed to and went in. I heard him through the door." Mister, I like the Motorola Data cranium Sleek-5 you got in your display." Galmy came back out."What about you guys? I'm buying for all of course!" Limbur scratched his bald head." I would not mind those Cybernetic ocular enhancers. You can see in the dark with those and linked to a Smart Gun you shoot like a robot!" "Sure thing!" Narth declined." There is nothing that could be crafted to Narth and have any use for me. However I thank you deeply for your generous offer." Narth looked at me." I have the complete access to the UnionCreds of Narth. It is part of our membership with the Union but Narth rarely engage in the exchange of goods or services. Therefore you have unlimited access. If you wish to purchase cybernetic or Bionetic enhancements you can!" "I don't think I need that. Besides I have a Narth in my mind that is almost as good as a GalNet Connection. Gets me all sorts of information if I needed it or not!" With that I elbowed him in the side and made sure he knew how I meant it. I was surprised at the elbow bump I got back from him and rubbed by rib cage."Now I know why you didn't like bodily contact before." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006